


Christmas Shopping

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sherlock and Molly go Christmas shopping for their friends and family. Companion piece to "Excuses, Excuses."





	Christmas Shopping

Christmas Streets, Christmas Treats

"Oh Sherlock, do hurry up!" Molly said impatiently.

It was December the first, and the couple were going to go into central London to buy Christmas presents.

She was five months pregnant, and full of the joys of Yuletide.

Her partner however, was busy with cases. Mostly cheating spouses, but some of the cases were interesting.

"Alright." He grumbled, making his way out of 221B.

Molly smiled, and took his hand. "Christmas shopping?"

"Christmas shopping." He nodded, and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, if you're good and don't go too mad in the shops I'll treat you to lunch at Selfridges."

"Ooh, you do spoil me." Molly chuckled as they boarded the tube." Right, Rosie and Orion are sorted. She's a big fan of Beauty and the Beast so we can go to the Disney store, and her little brother loves anything to do with Postman Pat, so we can go to Hamleys for that. Rosie will probably like some stickers as well."

"Mmm hmm, and Mary would like the full Mr Selfridge boxset and John would like a new coat and scarf. He's also a big fan of nature programs.

"OK, sorted. Mrs H?"

"Downton Abbey boxset and wine. Oh, and her favourite shortbread biscuits." Sherlock said. "Lestrade... Probably more cigarettes. And a new tie."

"Alright. And I think that we should buy two Downton Abbey boxsets-Mycroft likes it too." Molly grinned.

Sherlock scoffed. "My brother is daft."

"You like EastEnders! At least Mycroft has taste!" Molly exclaimed loudly.

He frowned. "Mm, fair point."

They got to Oxford Street, and began shopping.

By 11, they'd bought everybody's presents.

"So, Selfridges?" Molly suggested.

"Yep." He popped the P. "Let me guess... Cheese and pickle sandwich on lightly toasted bread?" Sherlock responded as they made their way into the famous store.

"Exactly!" She beamed.

They ate their dinner, laughing and joking togethers.

“I think that we should get some things for our baby, what d’you think?” Asked Sherlock when they were having their second pot of tea. 

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Smiled Molly. 

Sherlock paid for their meal and the couple made their way to the baby section.

“I love you, you know?” Said Molly.

“I know, I love you too.” Smiled Sherlock, giving her a kiss.

Neither of them had ever imagined that they'd end up together, let alone expecting a baby together. But they wouldn't change it for anything. 

 

 


End file.
